


I Once Dated a Disc Jockey

by Ferrane



Series: Bechloe (But Cannon) Shorts [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Chloe's colleagues notice that she has a picture of Beca Mitchell, famous DJ/Singer/Songwriter on her laptop. But they don't believe they really know each other.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe (But Cannon) Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696969
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm wishing you all love and blessing during these uncertain times. Stay home if you can and don't forget to wear your masks.
> 
> Also, thank you to the Category 1 & 2 workers who have been fighting on the front lines all this time to keep our lives afloat, not just the NHS workers, but the engineers, refuse collectors, carers, journalists and others who continue to work whilst putting themselves at risk. Thank you. 
> 
> Rainbows in our windows: Be Safe.

Chloe sighed as she sat back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. White walls had a way of helping your tiredness reach new levels and Chloe just wanted to leave and never come back. Don't be mistaken, Chloe loves her job. She gets to work with animals big and small, fluffy and bald, cute and cuddly. She loves her job. But hours surrounded by medicinal smells often reminded her of hospitals and as much as she hated to admit it, the trauma she experienced in her childhood often came back to her with a fury. But that was a story for another day.

The redhead pulled out her laptop, resting it on her desk. The day was over, the patients patiented...(not a word Chlo!) and she was in the mood for an ice cream soda float she was so rightly deserving of.

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe held back a long suffering sigh as she turned to smile brightly at Allison, her fellow veterinarian. "Need something Al?"

Allison smirked, coming further into Chloe's office enough for her to see Fiona, Daniel and Andrew had been waiting to be allowed in behind her. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her giddy colleagues as they crowded her desk.

"Guys, what's happening right now?"

Fiona began, "so it's your birthday..."

Chloe was aware. Aside from the fact that it was the day she came into existence, her friends and family had been spamming her messages and social media accounts for a large part of the day. She was appreciative of it, of course, but it reminded her that she was too far away now to simply drop by or have someone throw her a surprise party. Maybe moving to Scotland was a bad idea...No! She had decided to move to the UK based on the health and education benefits and Chloe had known since she was a teenager that she wanted to be a mother herself. The weather could be disastrous at times, but the people were welcoming to the extent that it felt like they were all her new, much more Scottish, family.

"It is," Chloe nodded.

"And it sucks that you're stuck working..." Daniel continued, squished up next to his girlfriend. They made a cute couple.

"It is. But the day's over now."

"Exactly!" Seems it was Andrew's turn... "Happy Birthday Chloe."

Andrew presented her with a small piece of paper...a ticket...a ticket to Beca's concert?!

"DJ B-Mitch."

"Yep!" Back to Allison. "We know you have the hots for her and her music is revolutionary, so, we got you a ticket to her concert in the Armadillo in Glasgow!"

"And it gets better!" Allison squealed as herself and the others each waved about their ticket.

Chloe smiled, feeling touched as tears reached her eyes, "guys..."

"Uh uh. Nope. No crying. We've only got 3 hours to get ready, her performance starts at 11."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

"Group hug!" Chloe laughed as Fiona basically jumped her, iniciating the aforementioned group hug.

Andrew, the only one who managed to avoid being dragged into the hug, laughed as he rounded Chloe's desk, intending to help pull her out of her chair, and paused. Blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it, and a sound resembling that of strangled and tortured hairless cat who had just been hit by a car left his throat.

"What the hell?" Allison raised an eyebrow at the noise, pulling away from the hug to look at him.

"That's what I should be saying sis." He then turned to look directly at Chloe. "Isn't that DJ B-Mitch on your home screen?"

"Is that even a surprise? We know Chloe's obsessed," Allison shook her head at her brother.

Andrew shook his head, "Yeah, but this is a selfie, with DJ B-Mitch, that was clearly taken in their early twenties."

"Wait what?"

"Seriously?"

"Let me see."

"Chloe, care to explain?"

"Um..." Excuse, after excuse, after excuse sailed to the forefront of Chloe's mind but Chloe wasn't ready to take on yet another lie. "We knew each other, in college."

"Knew each other?" Fiona tilted her head in question as they crowded Chloe's laptop in curiosity, "is there more to that story?"

"We dated," at their excited gasps and smiles, Chloe corrected herself, "kind of. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure."

"What, exactly, does that mean?"

"I don't know, Al." Chloe sighed, gazing longingly at the computer screen. "I'm not sure we knew, either. Or maybe we were top scared to acknowledge whatever was happening between us."

"You really knew her?" Andrew asks in excitement, still looking at the image on Chloe's screen.

Allison's eyes widened as a though occurred to her, a gasp leaving her mouth, "can you introduce us?"

Daniel was next, his words bubbling over the others and merging, becoming ineligible, "what happened between the two of you? Did one of you cheat?"

Fiona brought her arms around her saddened friend, "do you still want to go to the concert?"

Chloe thought it over, really thought it over. There was no denying that there was something between herself and Beca, or at least there was. She didn't like to think that they had grown apart but they didn't see one another anymore, not in person. There was still facetimes and group chats. That was something. But Beca rarely joined. It had less to do with Beca's introverted personality and more to do with her hectic and uncontrollable schedule. No one blamed her...but even so...

"Yes."

Yes, Chloe finds herself saying. Yes. To something.


	2. Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca swears she sees Chloe in the crowd, but it has to be her imagination, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used within this chapter is made up.

Beca smirks as her hands spin the disks of her turn table, a new sound following in the wake of her talented fingers.

The people screamed, cried, danced, bobbed their heads to her beats. Her name on the tips of their tongues. Exhilarating.

_**He takes the love right from my lips** _

_**While he's stepping on my grave** _

_**I'm sick of it** _

It's the third song in her set, when she's doing a duet with Billie Eilish, when she swears she sees it.

A flame floating above an ocean.

It's the description Beca's always had for her best friend. With her bright, blue eyes that seemed to hold a peerless amount of optimism and her silky, ginger hair that flowed behind her and yellowed in the sun and reddened in the moonlight. A flame floating above an ocean.

_**I know that was in the wrong** _

_**But the things you did to my heart was unfair** _

_**I know the ocean doesn't bleed** _

_**But the beasts within still scream** _

But no, Beca thinks. It happens at every concert, every time. Beca's need to see her face, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her body... But no, Beca thinks.

It's her imagination, like always. It's more cruel than usual, more vivid, more real. And now they're in the same country, the same city, maybe even the same town.

_**And it's your face in the mirror** _

_**Looking over my shoulder** _

_**And it's your laugh on repeat** _

_**Stabbing straight into me** _

_**You make me feel like a freak** _

But Chloe would never come to one of her concerts. Beca had made sure of that. Beca had been...Beca. But some part of her had hoped that Chloe would see beyond, that Chloe would _know_. _Because_ _she_ _had_ _always_ _known_. But now...

Beca finishes her set with a smile on her face. She finishes her set with lights flashing in her eyes. She finishes her set with the familiar screams of her slightly obsessive fans pounding in her head.

And she swears, she sees Chloe.

Backstage, as the closing act takes their place, Beca slams the door to her dressing room. Her heart is pounding, her head is spinning and her mind is on overdrive and the familiar ache in her loins tells her it has nothing to do with the show. Or maybe it does, she had played a remix of Titanium and the effect it now had on her is something she would eternally blame Chloe on. Beca knows she was the one who messed up. She got in Chloe's bed, loved her harder than she should have and then pushed her away. She doesn't hate that she chose her career over Chloe, but she hates that she didn't choose Chloe over her career. Does that make sense? Beca's not sure, she's not sure if she even wants it to make sense. But she knows she's lonely and whilst she's clutching at her chest with Chloe on her mind, she thinks.

She pulls out her phone, clicking on Chloe's contact and looking at their messages.

She thinks.

The last time she texted was 2017, three years ago. She's made a lot of progress since then. Chloe's messages were hard to read. _Why? Beca, come back, we can talk about this. Beca. Beca, please. What did I even do wrong? No, you know, what? Fuck you! I don't need you! I hate you! Beca. Beca, you always do this. Why? I still love you._

She thinks.

_You could've had both._

But no. Beca knows Chloe's wrong in this. Not then, not starting up when her time wasn't hers. But now she's done it. So what's holding her back?

She thinks.

And then she calls her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to send out yet another thank you to the essential workers still persevering through these hard times and also the businesses and schools that have been assisting them.
> 
> My mother works in a privately funded care home and hadn't been receiving the same support NHS workers received. Over the past few weeks, Poundland, Tesco and schools have been working to provide privately funded homes with food, masks, bags and disposable gloves. My mother says thank you.
> 
> Every week refuse collectors have been driving through the streets and collecting our rubbish in order to keep our home's free from waste.
> 
> Every day I turn on the tap and I get flowing water. People have to monitor that, people have to provide that, people who are still doing so even now.
> 
> I charge my phone, my laptop and my headphones. I turn on the lights in my house. I watch the TV. I use the microwave and the fridge and the freezer. Thank you for providing us with electricity.
> 
> There are other things to mention, things in our daily lives we take for granted and we forget is provided to us by other people. Maybe you know someone who is currently working on the front lives whether they be with the NHS, the government (others) or they are privately funded. If so, you know what they do for us.
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Beca & Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Well, not really, but it feels like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My mother and I got really sick. Was it Covid-19? Maybe. Probably. Are we fine now? Yes we are.
> 
> Anyhow, a very belated conclusion. Seems you've all had to wait as long as Beca and Chloe have.

Chloe takes in Beca's form (an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over a black tank top, sleeves rolled to her elbows. Black ripped jeans and red sneakers and piercings from her left ear lobe to the point) and she can't help but smile brightly at the sight of her.

Because she looks so amazing.

In the low lighting of the restaurant, she seems to glow. Chloe wonders if it's really the lights or she's just as head over heels for the brunette as she was back in college. (It's probably the latter.)

Beca takes in Chloe's form and she can't stop the blush that rushes to her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

Because she's still so damn pretty.

And they're still metres apart.

Beca, up on the stage, headphones making her look even smaller, smiling down at the red head in the audience. It should be impossible, with the flashing lights of the performance, for them to see each other. Impossibility seems to mean nothing to them.

Words don't seem to mean anything either. It feels like the English language has betrayed them as no thoughts are given the chance to fully form and they feel stupid. It's all so stupid. Why had they ever thought they could exist without one another, outwith each other's orbit?

How long had it taken, how long had they been stranded? When had they found one another again? When had time ceased to flow?

\------

It takes longer for them to stand at arm's reach. After the performance, after the interviews and post-performance fan meet. You would think it would matter, that it would stress them out. You wouldn't think simply seeing one another would be enough.

Chloe's ditched her colleagues, feels kind bad about it because they're still celebrating her birthday. But she's told them she's got something important to do. Allison had said Chloe had never been more sure of anything and Allison knew her so well. They'd let her go immediately (offered to drop her off or go with her but she'd said no. This was for Beca and Chloe).

Beca's call had been all she needed.

The people who saw her running had probably thought she was insane.

She had arrived early.

Beca was late and scared and tired and wishing she had changed shoes before she had left because they were incredibly expensive and were now covered in mud and oh god please, please, let Chloe still be ther-

"Hey."

Beca stopped, her breaths coming in hard exhales. She felt like she was going to throw up, her heart was pounding too hard to be healthy. Her head was pounding with thoughts and exhaustion and she could still feel her feet moving even though she had stopped.

But Chloe was there. In front of her. At arm's reach.

"H-Hey."

"You look like you're going to pass out."

"I ran here." They had both arrived early.

"I can see that," she giggled. God she giggled. Her hair fanned out behind her like a red curtain, blue eyes burning brightly with the stars. The fountain behind her flowed with moonlight and sprinkled onto the ground at her feet. Daisies were growing there, untouched and resting in the night.

Chloe stood there.

Beca felt at home.

 _"I've missed you_."


End file.
